


A soft breeze

by Catboxblue



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, No Beta We Die Like Glen, but kaimiri, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboxblue/pseuds/Catboxblue
Summary: so i was thinking about kaito with a sunhat again andwhat if he just  *clenches fists struggling to convey the idea*This is my first time posting here, so here goes.
Relationships: kaito/miriam
Kudos: 7





	A soft breeze

Surrounded by the looming magnolias, the early white blooms sway as a zephyr sweeps through. The sound of scurrying squirrels amongst their branches, lost in the rhythmic swaying. Kaito looks up with a hand on the brim of his hat, careful not to let it be swept away, least he loose it to the carefree breeze. He looks up at the sky as a cumulonimbus inches across, blocking the suns rays. The blue is striking when the bright light, no longer so intense fades behind the grey. It reminds him of his own. A light blue that grows deeper as the day goes on, till the sun sets and leaves the world in the shadow of dusk. Kaito, lost in thought, gazing upon the verdant trees outline against the crisp blue sky, failed to notice another.

Miriam had forged on ahead without ever noticing his absence. It was only when she came across the venturing vines of lilac that hung overhead did she notice that he was missing from her side. Knowing how scatterbrained Kaito could be, Miriam had to backtrack a little bit before she found him gazing up at the empyrean, leaning against the stone wall that overlooked a dainty tea rose garden below. A zephyr raced past with unknown speed and swept the sun hat upon the bed of blue away, only to let it rest at the feet of the starlight haired woman. She gently bent down to pick it up unaware of the eyes set on her figure. 

The sudden wind had knocked Kaito out of his thoughts. His head swiveling far too late to keep up with the wind as he flailed around trying to snatch his hat back from the dancing wind, only to have his eyes fall upon the silver haired woman whom he was supposed to be walking with. Embarrassed at his own folly, he watches as she picked up his hat. 

Miriam looks up at Kaito with a coy smile seemingly expertly painted on. Kaito flushes red with the sudden knowledge that he had been caught staring but, it melts into sheepishness when he realizes that she is waiting for him to come and get his hat back from her. Miriam doesn’t move but she keeps her intense gaze locked with Kaito’s. Knowingly, silently, telling him to come closer. Kaito moves forwards, trying to close the gap between each other, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. 

“Ah, I guess I was a little lost in thought for a moment there.” Kaito says.

Miriam gives a warm smile and brings the hat between them. Kaito reaches for the hat, eyes on the slender hand holding it, briefly wondering if Miriam will insist on holding hands the rest of the walk to make sure he doesn’t fall behind again. 

Miriam looks at Kaito, wondering if he knows just how soft hearted he is. He gets lost in the minute of things, yet its amusing. His boundless enthusiasm for the world around them never fails to fascinate Miriam. She tries to emote the way he does but its never felt quite right. Though she finds herself genuinely smiling more and more around the soft vocaloid. 

Kaito places his hand on the hat as if to take it back but Miriam moves just a bit faster. Locking his lips with hers in a soft kiss, bringing up the hat to hide from any onlookers. Kaito stands stock still even after Miriam pulls away. She turns letting her hair brush lightly against his face before it swirls back to its original position. Miriam briefly looks back.  
“You’ll have to keep up.” Miriam says placing the sun hat upon her head as she gives a coy wink at the agape mouth she was just seconds ago kissing. The magnolias seeming to bend to her path as she continues onwards.

Kaito broke out of his stupor blushing pink for the second time in less than five minutes at the seductive wink before he realizes that Miriam took his hat! Kaito jerks his head forwards, almost tripping on his own legs as he breaks into a light jog in an attempt to catch up. Miriam intertwines her hand with his when he manages to catch up, smiling ever so slightly as they continue their walk together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks I guess. Its not much but it was fun to write out.


End file.
